


Drive Me To It

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Driving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: As if Makoto needs more reasons to worry about Rin and Haru together, illegal driving is apparently now a thing.





	Drive Me To It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoki/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "best driver, supposedly."
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't make this more entertaining, I just couldn't get it to go anywhere haha. Like the entire concept was just "Haru learns to drive only to spite Rin."

"You can what?" Makoto demanded, looking horrified. "No, you can't!"

"Drive," Haru repeated calmly. "And yes I can." He stuck a bite of rice in his mouth and chewed. "Well, not legally, here."

"Haru, what are you talking about?" Makoto groaned, dragging a hand through his hair. "When on earth have you ever driven a car?"

"Australia," Haru answered.

"AusTRALia?" Makoto echoed. This was exactly the reason Haru couldn't be trusted on his own!

"Rin can, and he said I couldn't," Haru waved his chopsticks a little, "and I obviously could, if he could, and then I did. He borrowed his host family's car."

Makoto gritted his teeth and tried not to imagine it because he was going to give himself a heart attack, but he couldn't help it. He could just picture Haru cruising down some highway, distracted by Rin yelling at him from the passenger seat, getting pulled over and then thrown in jail for driving without a license. When he turned up in court, no doubt Haru's defense would just be, "I only plead free."

"Stop freaking out," Haru ordered, as if such a thing were possible. "It wasn't a big deal."

"You two are a menace," Makoto sighed. "What was he thinking, letting you drive around illegally in a foreign country when you don't even have a license here?"

"He was thinking that I live in the middle of nowhere alone and my parents sure aren't coming back just to teach me how to stick shift," Haru snapped. There was an awkward pause while they both stared at the table. "Sorry. Whatever. I can drive."

"Then we should get you a license." Haru frowned, but Makoto smiled and kept going. "You're eighteen now, so why not? Kisumi's gotten his recently, he was telling me about it. It's a hassle, but I'm sure my parents would help? Setting up lessons or logging hours or whatever. Anything."

"Maybe," Haru allowed. After a minute or two, he amended, "Yes. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Might come in handy when we're moving, right?" Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm sure it's not the case that the only reason you did at that all was just to prove you could do something better than Rin."

"I mean," Haru muttered, looking away, "I definitely was almost better even in one try…"

Makoto covered his mouth but was still obviously laughing. Fondly, he said, "Honestly, you two. You never change."


End file.
